mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku
250px |Caption = Artwork from Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods |Creator=Various |Downloadlink = CHOUJIN's version Goku Budokai Hi-Res Human's version SUGIO's version Goku 3D Super Saiyan 4 Kid Goku GT 3D Goku Super Saiyan 2 Hi-Res 3D MugenMundo's Version Ryon's Version LegendTTA's version kid_goku_gt_by_egc_v08_beta Kid Goku GT By EGC Winmugen Mephistopheles edit NeoCide Version Gladiacloud Version Sankiti version SSj3 Goku Ssj GokuZ2 Super Saiyayin Goku 3D supermystery version GokuZ2 Old version Bardock's Version |Name = Goku |Origin = Dragon Ball}} Son Goku (birth name Kakarot) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise. He has been shown in the series from a kid to an adult with his many transformations making him have many M.U.G.E.N creations. He also has been created the most out of all characters from the Dragon Ball series and possibly from any anime in M.U.G.E.N. CHOUJIN's Goku CHOUJIN's Goku is a 6-button character (4 if you don't count Teleportation and Energy Charge). He is a well-balanced character with excellent gameplay and sprites. His somewhat challenging AI makes him a little difficult to take down. All specials will use different sprites and become stronger while using Kai-Oh-Ken. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' CHOUJIN's Super Goku CHOUJIN has also made a stronger varient of Goku in his Super Saiyan form. All the moves and abilities Son Goku had in Kai-Oh-Ken mode can now be used freely, though his Kamehameha can no longer be rapidly repeated. He has a new teleport move and a teleport Kamehameha. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' GokuZ2 by Balthazar & Cybaster This Goku has a custom-made spriteset. It is heavily Capcom-styled. He also has a completely custom gameplay. Which was based off the MvC system with lots of extra's. This means you got your Super Jump, Power-up, Chain Combos and Air Combos, Lv1/2/3 Super Combos, as well as Running, Airdashing, a Focus Attack/Projectile Repeller and a unique Emotion System (in the case of Goku, it's a system where he can charge the Genki Dama/Spirit Bomb). He has a 6-button layout (3 punch-and 3 kick buttons). This character was ment to break the negativity towards DBZ characters in Mugen (overpowered/unbalanced/overly flashy), hence he was grounded with Street Fighter/Marvel vs Capcom basics, but he has huge comboability with his special moves, that you need practice for to master. This character was made for fighting game enthousiasts first, and DBZ fans second. Even so, he still has DBZ-ness in his winposes, sound effects, Dash Collision, Beam Colission and all that kind of stuff. But his damage output is still balanced with his combo scaler. The sprites are completely custom and made for Goku to fit in a SFA/CvS/SF3 roster. The animations are smooth and usually have plenty of frames. He also comes with more then 100 palettes to choose from, as well as the option to choose between his japanese or (Funimation) english voice. There are also a few options in his .config file to adjust a few things to your personal preference (slightly transparent or solid effects, choice of Super KO background, etc.). Overall this character is highly recommended if you like Capcom-styled characters in general, and DBZ fans who are looking for a character that has something deeper to offer than 100-hit fullscreen beams and 5-hit KO's. Available for download here. 'Specials' Slash Chop (SP+SK (hold to charge, release to launch)) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2SlashChop_zps93dfc0b2.gif The Slash Chop is Goku's universal Focus Attack/Projectile Reflector. It's all in the name: It's a modified focus attack, based on the ones in Street Fighter 4. You can charge it up, and it becomes an unblockable attack when fully charged. It has a 1-hit hyper armor (meaning you can absorb 1 hit when charging it). You can dash-cancel from it either when charging or right after hitting with it (resulting in being able to combo into the Cartwheel Kick from it). Lastly; you can repel 1-hit projectiles from the enemy (such as a regular Hadouken, or another Goku's Ki Blast). Some projectile attacks like the Repuu-Ken from Geese can't be repelled because they're too low. This is one of the attacks you should master if you want to excel in using Goku Z2. Cartwheel Kick (f,f+SK) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2cartwheelkick_zps0fa0c894.gif During running, Goku does a special 2-hit overhead attack, which can cancel into his standing Special Moves and Super moves. Since it's a running attack, you can also cancel into this from his Slash Chop. Ki Blasts (QCF+P (repeat up to 2 times) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2kiblasts_zps576ea223.gif Standard projectile attack. You can launch up to 3 in a row. Good for keep-away and pressurizing. You can cancel this attack into his Super Moves. Slash-down Kick ((in the air) QCF+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2slashdownkick_zps949d3120.gif From the air, Goku shoots down with a kick. The strenght of the Kick button used to launch the attack determines the angle at witch he dives down. This attack has an EX version (by imputting 2 Kick button simultaniously), which goes at the Strong Kick version's angle, goes slightly faster and hits 3 times instead of just once. Dragon Fist Part 1: Circle Punch (QCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonFist1_zps5b4459ac.gif The Dragon Fist is Goku's multi-part special move, to be compared to Fei-Long's Rekka-Ken, for instance. This is the first attack; the Circle Punch. It's an overhead attack. The weaker the Punch button used to launch the attack, the farther the range will be. Circle Punch also has an EX version, which makes Goku do 3 Circle Punches in a row, making him go forward almost the entire screen's lenght. Dragon Fist part 2A: Elbow Smash (QCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonFist2_zpsfe7b36f5.gif After the Circle Punch, Goku can continue with a turning elbow to the gut. Dragon Fist part 3A: Dragon Upper (QCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/DragonFist3-2_zps35c7bc99.gif After the Elbow Smash, Goku can excecute a rising uppercut, Shoryuken-like. The move in itself is not very useful; it's usefulness comes from the moves you can cancel into from it: his Dragon Kick or one of his aerial Super Moves. Dragon Fist part 2B/3B: Snap Kick (QCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2SnapKick_zps5eeb5b48.gif This Snap Kick you can throw out either after the Circle Punch or after the Elbow Smash. It's a neat way of mixing up your assault, and this attack is great for push-away and if blocked, it doesn't leave you as wide open as the Dragon Upper. The Snap Kick also has an EX version, which becomes a Flash Kick. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2EXSnapKick_zps156da732.gif This EX version is unblockable, which is great for punishing turtles that like to block your attacks all day long. You're pretty vurnable if you happen to whiff it though. Dragon Fist part 4A: Dragon Kick (QCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2DragonKick_zpsfe508d07.gif You can only excecute this after a succesful Dragon Upper. The Dragon Kick is the main reason you'd want to excecute a Dragon Fist combo. Well, for the EX version, really. The normal version knocks the enemy back down on the ground, but the EX version does that AND makes them bounce back up, allowing you to launch another combo once you've landed back on the ground. Hurricane Kick ((in air also) QCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2HurricaneKick_zpsf7fd67a0.gif One of Goku's best combo tools. You can perform the Hurricane on the ground or in the air. When performed on the ground, Goku'll travel forward while going up in an arc. The stronger the Kick button used to activate it, the farther he'll go up and forward. the Weak Kick version hits twice, the Medium Kick version 3 times and the Strong Kick version 4 times. Both the Medium and Strong Kick versions knock a standing enemy down on the first hit though. You can follow the non-air version up with a Blur Kick with QCF+K, which knocks the opponent away. You can also follow both the air and the non-air version up with a Boomerang Kick with QCB+K. This kick bounce-juggles the opponent the same way the EX Dragon Kick does (only opponents that are in the air). It has an EX version as well; it goes even higher and farther forward and has Goku spinning around like a top for the whole duration. You can perform the Blur Kick at the end of this move, but not the Boomerang Kick. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2EXHurricaneKick_zps39cce751.gif The EX version can be performed in both the air and on the ground likewise. This is the go-to move after you've bounced an enemy. You can cancel the Hurricane Kick into either one of his aerial Supers. 'Supers Lv1' Kamehameha ((in air also) QCFx2+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2Kamehameha_zpsf8abc421.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaUp_zps544f4f9c.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaDown_zpsdb5f5c5a.gif A move that simply can't be absent in any Goku's movelist, the Kamehameha! In this version of Goku, it's a 5-hit Super projectile. Great for combo's and zoning. Why? Because you can turn his standing ground version into a diagonally upwards version! Just hold the UP key just before launching and punish jumpers. The aerial version also shoots diagonally down, and can even hit jumpers with it's splash damage that comes from the ball exploding on the ground, if you've missed with the projectile itself. Bicycle Kick ((in air also) QCFx2+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2BicycleKick_zps34c12bc0.gif Goku's physical Super comes in the form on this single teleport attack. Good for suprise attacks, but even better in combo's; it ignores the combo damage damper so each excecution is a doozy. You can launch this both from the ground and in the air. When hit, the enemy is slammed on the ground and then bounces back up, allowing you to continue with your assault. During it's special landing pose, you can cancel into the Kamehameha. 'Supers Lv2' Chou Kamehameha (QCFx2+2P (hold to charge)) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2Kamehameha_zpsf8abc421.gif http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2KamehamehaUp_zps544f4f9c.gif This upgraded version of the Kamehameha is no longer a ball, but a beam. In it's base form, it's 20 hits, but you can charge it up to 40 hits! Keep in mind you're vurnable during charging, and you can lose the Super if you're hit during it. As the Lv1 version, you can suprise jumpers by launching it diagonally up, by holding UP on the keypad just before launching. There is no aerial version for this. Meteor Kick ((in air also) QCFx2+2K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GokuZ2MeteorKick_zps5e187f2f.gif The Bicycle Kick also gets an upgrade; now he does an additional attack that's equally devastating. This second attack knocks the enemy pretty high up, giving you time to recover and plan your follow-up attack. Can also be performed in the air. There is a secret Lv3 version of this move as well! 'Supers Lv3' Kaioken (QCF,HCB+K) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/HyperKick_zps98d005ec.gif he Kaioken is a Lv3 autocombo; Goku bursts forward after activation, and when he connects with the enemy, he'll excecute a 20-something-hit autocombo, ending with a random finisher. You can choose which finisher he'll do by holding down the Weak Punch or Weak Kick button (Hyper Kick), Medium Punch or Medium Kick button (Typhoon Kick) or Strong Punch or Strong Kick button (Back Breaker). The image above is that of the Hyper Kick. 'HOPE system' (QCF,HCB+P) http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GenkiDamaactivate_zps5d097801.gif Performing this moves activates the HOPE system. Goku gets an additional gauge, the HOPE gauge, which represents his Genki Dama energy. After you've activated this system, a few things change; regular power-up is disabled, and instead you'll charge to gather more Genki Dama energy. Second, it enables you to launch the Genki Dama itself, by repeating the QCF,HCB+P command. When teaming up with Mr. Satan, you will see him in the background as you get Infinite Genki Dama energy http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Tracks2000/GenkiThrow_zpsc5ae3882.gif There are 3 stages to the HOPE gauge, and each section delivers a stronger and more devastating Genki Dama. Lastly; when HOPE is activated and you perform the Kaioken, you can activate his most devastating move, the Full Earth Genki Dama; Goku'll perform the Kaioken autocombo as normal, but instead of launching the enemy, he'll hit them with a barrage of Ki Blasts, before knocking them back. Then he'll create a Genki Dama and toss it at them, making magic happen. 'Palettes' Goku Z2 has an enormous range of palettes available, thanks to the contributors; about 130. Here's a small selection: MugenMundo's Goku Deus This version of Goku is in his most recent transformation, the Super Saiyan God. The gameplay and commands are inspired by the movie "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods". Stats *Life: 3000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' LegendTTA's Goku Transform LegendTTA made a transforming Goku with good attacks and powerfuls specials, his sprites are edits of Open Source sheets by team OS. This is probably the best style sb Goku for mugen. Mephistopheles edit Mephistopheles made a edit of LegendTTA's Goku with new and better sprites. Category:CharactersCategory:Dragon Ball / Z / GT CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:HumanoidsCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:AliensCategory:Shonen Jump CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Martial Artists